Audience measurement of media, such as television and/or radio programs, is typically carried out by monitoring media exposure of panelists that are statistically selected to represent particular demographic groups. Audience measurement companies, such as The Nielsen Company (US), LLC, enroll households and persons to participate in measurement panels. By enrolling in these measurement panels, households and persons agree to allow the corresponding audience measurement company to monitor their exposure to information presentations, such as media output via a television, a radio, a computer, etc. Using various statistical methods, the collected media exposure data is processed to determine the size and/or demographic composition of the audience(s) for media program(s) of interest. The audience size and/or demographic information is valuable to, for example, advertisers, broadcasters, content providers, manufacturers, retailers, product developers, etc. For example, audience size and/or demographic information is a factor in the placement of advertisements, in valuing commercial time slots during particular programs and/or generating ratings for piece(s) of media.